


Term Papers

by Avengellie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengellie/pseuds/Avengellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When writing papers for class, you want to stay focused. And to stay focused, you go to the library, right? Well, unfortunately for Tony Stark and the boy sitting a few tables away from him, a couple nearby felt like using the space for something a little more... Sexual. (Oneshot with hinting at Tony/Bruce)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Term Papers

" _Oh, fuck_!"

Tony blinked, looking up from his laptop. It was only then that he noticed the soft panting that was coming a few aisles down. ' _Don't you assholes have any place better to fuck? I'm trying to write a paper, here,'_ he thought bitterly to himself, his eyes narrowed. Looking back at his computer, he tried blocking out the noise in the otherwise quiet library. There was a quiet moan and an almost panicked " _Shh_!" A boy at a nearby table flinched at the noise, accidentally flinging his pencil across the room, towards where the moaning and pants were coming from.

Immediately looking up, he gave Tony a horrified glance, his face turning beet red. Giving the boy a quick sympathetic smile, he leaned over to try and see where the pencil had landed. It was closer to Tony than the other boy. Gesturing towards the pencil, Tony looked back at him, trying to explain non-verbally that he would go get the pencil.

Very slowly scooting his chair back, Tony stood up, being careful so his chair didn't creak loudly. The boy watched him, eyes wide as Tony practically tip-toed away from the tables and towards the book stacks.

Freezing, Tony listened as a book fell to the floor, followed immediately by a hushed giggle. Exhaling slowly through his nose, he slowly crept towards the pencil, bending down very slowly and snatching it up. Standing up quickly, he raised the pencil in victory, grinning at the other boy, only to see the boy covering his face with his hand.

" _Fuuuuuck_ ," a low moan sounded from a few aisles down from Tony, causing him to quickly scurry over to the boy. Clearing his throat very softly, he offered the pencil. Slowly lowering his hand, the boy looked up at him, relief flooding his face for a moment before he glanced at the stacks again. Making a face as if in response to the couple having sex, Tony gave him the pencil and quietly made his way back to his own table, again trying his best to keep his chair from creaking as he sat down. Pursing his lips slightly, he glanced at the boy again before reaching down and opening his backpack. Pulling out some paper and a pen, he scribbled a note and tore out the page, folding it a few times before strategically tossing it across the room. Blinking in confusion as the paper landed on the edge of his table, he glanced at Tony, his eyebrows raised. Nodding at the note, Tony returned his attention to his laptop.

Opening the note as silently as possible, the boy read: "Awkward, right? Can't they do this anywhere else? I'm Tony. What'cha working on?" The corner of the boy's mouth twitched up slightly into a smile as he turned the page in his notebook, writing his own message. Tossing it a little-less gracefully once he had finished, his note landed on the floor by Tony's feet. After a few moments, the boy cleared his throat softly, trying to bring Tony's attention to the paper. A few unsuccessful attempts later, Tony finally looked up from his laptop again, glancing at the boy then down at the floor under his chair.

Grabbing the note, he sat up and unfolded it. "I feel like I'm scarred for life here. I have a paper to work on I can't concentrate :( I'm Bruce. Thanks for getting my pencil for me! Working on chemistry" Grinning slightly, Tony just flipped Bruce's note over and wrote on the back of it, sending it back to him.

" _Mmm, right there..._ " Bruce glanced at the shelves of books for a second before smiling slightly as the paper landed on his table. Quickly picking it up, he read: "Yeah, don't worry, Brucie. You're not alone there. And no shit! I'm minoring in chem! :D" Quickly putting a hand to his mouth, Bruce tried not to laugh before writing under Tony's message. Turning in his seat, he carefully aimed for Tony's table, just barely missing it as he threw the paper.

Snorting very softly, Tony froze, glancing towards the stacks, listening silently. Even with his small "disruption," the pair were still going at it. Sighing softly, he shook his head and picked up the page. "'Brucie,' huh? Tony, dear, don't you think it's a little early in this relationship for pet-names? :) And you're joking. Really?" Glancing at Bruce, Tony couldn't help but grin again upon seeing a small blush on Bruce's face again. Quickly and quietly tearing out a new page from his notebook, he wrote back: "Brucie,  _darling_ , it's never too early. But no! I'm not joking, I'm engineering major, chem minor! Hey, what are you doing after this thrilling i'm-trying-to-write-a-paper-but-people-are-having-sex-in-the-god-damn-library-and-its-awkward-and-distracting writing session? Wanna get lunch or something?" Perfectly sending the paper to Bruce's table, Tony glanced back at his  _own_  paper's progress. He'd written all of two words since noticing the couple in the stacks. Squinting slightly at the screen, he went to type when Bruce's note landed directly on his keyboard. Blinking a few times, he looked over at Bruce, who was grinning away at him. Smiling slightly, he opened it. "Well, Tony-bologna, when you're right? You're right. Also, I don't think I'm going to get much done anymore. Are you hungry now? I'm hungry now."

" _Oh, god…"_ The moaning started to pick up, getting slightly louder. Immediately crumpling up the note, Tony closed his laptop and shoved it and his notebook into his backpack, standing up quickly. Walking over to Bruce as he put away his own things, he nodded towards the direction of the exit. Quickly walking away from their tables, the pair left the library.

"So!  _Brucie, babe_. What're you hungry for?"

"Mmmm. You know, Tony, darling? I could really go for some pancakes."


End file.
